helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight!
|type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = |released = October 28, 2015 November 20, 2015 (LP Record) |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP, digital download |length = 17:56 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / Gamusha LIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magare 27th single (2015) |Next = }} (ありがとう～無限のエール～／嵐を起こすんだ Exciting Fight!; Thank You ~Endless Yell~ / 'Cause We'll Raise a Storm Exciting Fight!) is ℃-ute's 28th single. It was released on October 28, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions come with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 total). The limited editions come with an event lottery serial number card. A 12-inch LP vinyl record of the single was available for pre-order from e-LineUP! for a limited time, between October 7 and October 26, and will be released on November 20, 2015."【e-LineUP!】℃-ute「ありがとう～無限のエール～／嵐を起こすんだ Exciting Fight！」アナログ盤 受注販売開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-10-07. http://www.e-lineup.com/shopdetail/000000007226/ Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ is the squad hymn and Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! is the cheer song for the Japan Wrestling Federation."℃-uteの日！(舞美)" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2015-09-10. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Music Video) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Making Film) Limited Edition B DVD # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Music Video) # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Making Film) Limited Edition C DVD *Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD *Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Dance Shot Ver.) LP Record Side A # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! # Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) Side B # Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (Instrumental) # Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (Instrumental) # Gamusha LIFE (Acoustic Ver.) (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ *Lyrics: NOBE *Composition: KOJI oba *Arrangement: soundbreakers ;Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Concert Performances ;Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute ;Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |October |9 |69,952 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-10/ |} Total Reported Sales: 72,226* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="20" |Japan |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center"|20 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=11&day=9 |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales | align="center"|8 | align="center"|http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=11&day=9 |- |Tokyo FM Countdown Japan | align="center"|17 | align="center"|http://www.tfm.co.jp/cdj/ranking/?id=137 Trivia *The single was announced and performed at ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 Special Live ~9/10 ℃-ute no Hi~."℃-ute つんく♂は「私たちのお父さん」吉田沙保里がメンバー入り？" (in Japanese). Dwango JP News. 2015-09-10. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~, Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! Category:C-ute Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2015 DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:Highest Ranking Single